A Series of Kisses
by twistedartist
Summary: Title subject to change. My response to the Ipod Challenge a friend sent me. All Dramione. They are all connected, and will be posted as chapters. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Three Days In Bed

**My response to the Ipod Challenge a friend sent me. All lean towards Dramione. They are all connected, though they can be read as stand alones. Will post as chapters.**

THREE DAYS IN BED

Day One

Hermione rolled over in bed. She opened her eyes to bright sunlight filling the room. The shower was running somewhere behind her. She stretched and sat up. She picked up her mobile, and switched it on. She had almost 100 messages all ready. She had only been gone for one night. She smiled as she scrolled through the multitude of texts. She didn't start to tear up until she started playing the voicemails.

"Hermione, it's Ginny, where are you? Call me?"

"Mia, its Luna, everyone is frantic... please call someone."

" Mione, Harry here... um. Well, he said you just left... where.. well... call me?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, just come home..."

"Hermione, call me..."

"Hermione, where are you?"

"Okay you bitch, If your that pissed at me, just ignore me."

"Where the fuck are you?"

"If you don't call me by tonight, I'm packing your shit up and giving it to Harry."

"That's it. I'm done Hermione. I'm sending your shit to Harry. I'm done with you, you bloody bitch. I'm sick of your prudish ways, and your bullshit."

"(unintelligible female moaning) Ron... oh god, oh god, oh god, (a long low moan)"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't, well, I mean I did, but I didn't mean too... I'm sorry... please call me..." The last nine had all come from one number... her home one. She brushed tears from her eyes, and texted Mrs Weasley.

'tell everyone I'm fine. I'll be back on Monday... I just need some time.' She texted Harry something else.

'I'm forwarding the Voicemails he left me. Get my things for me. I am done. I'll explain more when I get back... btw, could you look into flats for me?' She turned the phone off as she heard the shower stop. She stood and pulled on the man's shirt she found on the chair. The door opened behind her.

"Everything okay?" his voice held a trace of french, but was unmistakably british in form and tone. She looked up at gray eyes filled with concern.

"Everything is fine." She brushed by him and headed for the shower. She started as she caught her reflection in the mirror. There was a nasty day old bruise marring her cheek, and love bites littering her neck. She cast a hasty glamour charm, and hopped under the water. When she emerged, the man was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with his phone.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"Well, we ran into each other at a small pub near the Champs Elysees, and ended up splitting a few bottles of wine sitting on the banks. We got bored, and wandered over the the Seine to watch the boats... We got a little carried away, and ended up here."

"Where is here?"

"We are in St Germain. At a small wizarding hotel called The House of The Chosen."

"okay" she spoke quietly looking at the man in front of her. She may have gone to school with him, but he was a stranger to her now. Nothing like the ferrety git she had known. She smiled at him.

"Well, since we have the weekend, why don't we spend it the way we did last night?" she said, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. She bent forward, and caught his lips with hers. His hands slipped around her waist, and pulled her down to him, so they tumbled backwards onto the bed. She straddled him, and slipped the shirt off tossing it to the side. He laughed at her eagerness and flipped so she was under him.

"As you wish Ms. Granger."

Day Two

They sat at a cafe sipping coffee and discussing books. He pulled a flask out of his pocket and poured a few fingers of fire-whiskey into his cup. He gestured at her with the flask.

"No thanks, you take the hard stuff, it's menthols for me." she pulled a pack out of her pocket, pulled one out and lit one. He smiled.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I really don't know. I still have a day to figure it out." she shrugged and puffed on the cigarette. A sly look came over her face, and she stubbed the cigarette out. She stood and threw some money on the table, offering him her hand.

"Where are we going" he asked, as she cast a disillusionment charm over them.

"You'll see." She said as she apparated them away.

He laughed when they landed in their room again. With a wave of her wand, she divested them of their clothing, and pulled him to her.

"How about another day in bed?" she growled throatily, as she drug him with her towards the bed.

"As you wish Ms. Granger" he replied as they fell into bed, once again worshipping each other's bodies.

Day Three

Hermione watched the sun go down, and sighed. She had to go back to England to tie up the loose ends of the end of her relationship. She smiled as she felt arms encircle her waist. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the man she had spent three days in bed with.

"I don't want you to go" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to go." she replied sadly.

"Unfortunately, we have lives back there." he sighed into her hair. Tears filled her eyes.

"Draco, you have a family back there." she spoke so quietly, he almost didn't hear. She felt a sob rise up. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and inhaled deeply. The smell of spearmint toothpaste, and new parchment filled her senses.

"We will meet again. You'll see." he whispered as he bent down and caught her lips. They shared one last searing kiss. She pulled away.

"Goodbye." she picked up her bag, and apparated away.

At Home

Hermione knocked on the door of the Potter home. The door was flung open and a blur of red hair and freckles encircled her, quickly followed by a matching green and black one. She followed the figures inside. She blinked, and the tears blurring her vision cleared. She muttered a counter charm, and let her glamour fall, revealing the bruise on her cheek. Ginny gasped.

"Mia, what happened?"

"I told him I was leaving. I didn't want to deal with him running around with Romilda behind my back anymore." Harry growled at her words. She raised her hand to her cheek.

"He didn't hit me, I actually ran into a door in my rush to leave." Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Really?"

"Honestly. The bruise on my face was from me. The bruises on my ego, and my heart are his."

"If he didn't hit you, where have you been?" Harry finally piped up. With a sad smile, she just replied "I guess I just needed some danger, I spent three days in bed with a stranger."

**Song:**

**Three Days In Bed**

**Artist:**

**Holly Williams**

**Genre:**

**Country**

**Youtube link: (without the breaks!)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com/**

**watch?v=**

**_At4UUG8I1c**


	2. Stay

**This is one of my favorite songs.**

STAY

Hermione looked at the clock again. She was hoping beyond hope that his mobile wasn't going to ring. She glanced up again. She just knew that when that phone rang, he would be up and gone. She took a deep breath and held it. She let it out as his mobile started ringing. She rolled over and watched him answer the phone.

" 'lo? No, I'm not at home Astoria, if I was, why would you be calling my cell? Alright, alright, I'm on my way" He sat up and pulled on his boxers. She sat up and watched him dress.

"Draco." He looked over at her. "Don't leave, you know why she wants you back... cant the elves watch him tonight?" He shook his head.

"He's my son Mia. I cant just leave him with the elves overnight." She just looked at him. He finished pulling on his clothes and came over to her. He pressed a kiss to her lips and brushed a wayward curl away from her face.

"Goodnight Hermione. I will see you tomorrow." He shut the door behind him and she heard the soft pop that meant he had apparated home. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She stretched, and reveled in the soreness of her body. She grabbed her robe and went to the kitchen to make some tea. She flicked the radio on, and sat down with her journal. She opened it to a fresh page, and started writing.

_Dear You,_

_whoever you are, I have been writing to you since I was 9 years old. Well, my friend, I am 25 years old, and so tired of my life._

_I've been seeing this guy for awhile, and I'm in love with him. The problem is, he's married. He doesn't love her, and she has been cheating on him for years. Draco, well he's everything I could want in a man. He's beautiful, loving, an attentive lover. I mean really, he does this thing with his tongue that just leaves me all wrung out._

_But though I know he loves me, he still leaves every time she calls. He knows she just wants to go out to meet her lover, but he wont stay. He says he cant leave their son alone. I understand that, but I do not understand why Astoria doesn't. She goes about as she pleases, uncaring who's life she wrecks._

_This guy she is with, well, when they started the affair, he was engaged to Luna Lovegood. Then this all started, and he left her, pregnant. Luna seems happy though, so I guess she is okay. Nothing ever effects her to long._

_My friend, Draco says that he will divorce her and marry me if she ever gets the guts up to ask. I don't want to wait that long. I'm dying inside every time he leaves. We don't have to live this way. I'm tired of being lonely. I want everything, not just half of it. I'm tired of feeling used. Why doesn't he just stay?_

She set the pen down, and got more tea. She wandered back into her room, and set the cup on the nightstand. She sat down and stared at the floor for a bit. She flopped backwards, hitting her head on the t.v. remote. She moved it, and grabbed the pillow he had slept on. Bringing it to her face, she breathed in his scent. The pillow still held the scent of toothpaste, parchment, and that uniquely male scent that was all his own. She sighed, and flipped the television on. She channel surfed for a minute, before landing on a movie. She watched it, and thought. When the movie was over, she smiled to herself. She grabbed the empty cup and returned to the kitchen. She sat back down at the table, and opened the journal again.

_I cant take another minute. My will is strong, and I know what to do._

_I refuse to be on my knees anymore. Next time he leaves her bed for mine, no, next time I SEE him, I will sit him down and say:_

_Why don't you stay? I'm tired of being lonely, and your not giving me what I need. Even if she begs, I'm not doing this anymore. I don't have to live like this._

_Yeah, that's what I will tell him. I'll even tell him that there is someone else, someone who will put me first. Yep friend. That's what I am going to do. It is. I just hope it's not to hard._

She closed the book, and left it on the table. She went back to bed, and slept. The next morning, she carefully dressed for work. She got there a bit early, as she still had to move the contents of her desk into her new office. She packed the little box, and moved in. As she stood and looked at her handy work, she heard footsteps, and smelled spearmint and parchment.

**Song:**

**Stay**

**Artist:**

**Sugarland**

**Youtube Link: (without breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube  
**

**.com/watch?**

**v=zPG1n1B0Ydw**


	3. Breakeven

**This was quite a hard song to write to. **

BREAKEVEN

Draco had tears running down his face. His wife hadn't come home again last night, but that wasn't what was bothering him. The weekend he had spent with Hermione was weighing heavily on his mind. The tears he had seen on her face when she left, gave him all the answers her needed. He sent a prayer out, even though he long had given up on there being a god. He felt like he was locked in jail. He wiped the tears away as her heard footsteps coming down the hall. The door opened and his wife walked in.

"Good morning Draco."

"Good morning Astoria." he replied coldly. He climbed out of bed and went to his wardrobe. He cast a few spells in lieu of a shower, and dressed for the day. His wife did the same. She smiled over at him. He glowered at her. He apparated out of the house to work.

Hermione glanced around her office. She had just been promoted at work and she was finally off the floor into her own office. She spun around as a knock sounded on her open door. She grinned at the man standing there.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, How are you today?" she said cordially. As she looked at him she noticed that he was looking a little haggard. Her heart went out to him with his bloodshot eyes, and messy hair. He grinned at her finally.

"Morning Ms Granger. Just came to congratulate you on your promotion." He turned to leave.

"Draco..." she was hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would be delighted."

"Meet me at that cafe we both like at 12?"

"I'll be there."

At 12 on the dot, Draco apparated to the cafe they had breakfast at during their illicit weekend. He smiled when he spotted Hermione sitting at 'their' table. He sauntered over and plopped down beside her.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure Ms. Granger?" He looked her in the face. She wasn't smiling. "Mia, what's wrong?" she grimaced when he said her name, and tears came into her eyes.

"I, well, I, I need you to stay away from me for awhile Draco." she finally spit out.

"What, why?" he sounded shocked.

"I've met someone. Someone who has the potential to make me happy. He's no you, but, he's someone who can put me first." she was quiet. Draco stood, and took a step away. He turned towards her.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He choked out to her bowed head.

"Goodbye Draco." There was a loud pop as he apparated away. She gathered her things, and brushed the tears from her face. She walked into the cafe, and flooed straight the Potters.

"Ginny!" she burst out as she landed. The petite redhead ran into the room, as Hermione burst into tears and fell to her knees. Ginny gathered the woman into her arms.

"What's happened Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ginny." she finally sobbed "When a heart breaks, it don't break even." Ginny just soothed the woman as she cried.

**Song:**

**Breakeven**

**Artist:**

**Maddi Jane**

**Youtube Link: (without the breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube  
**

**.com/**

**watch?v=DrzGHgmG3y4**


	4. I'm Not That Girl

**I know the song is I'm not that girl, but this is written from Draco's point of view.**

**Hermione's Dress: (without breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**promgirl  
**

**.com/shop/dresses**

**/viewitem-PD589798**

**Astoria's dress:**

**http:/**

**www.**

**promgirl  
**

**.com/shop/dresses**

**/viewitem-PD591631**

**Ginny's Dress:**

**http:/**

**www.**

**bellablumaternity**

**.com/audrinbl**

**.html**

**Luna's Dress:**

**http:/**

**www.**

**sproutmaternityclothes**

**.com/product**

**/4010%20-silver**

I'M NOT THAT GIRL

The annual Christmas fund raiser for the orphans of the Second Wizarding War was in full swing. Draco was sitting alone at a table, his wife off with her lover dancing. He tossed back his fifth fire-whiskey. He caught a flash of emerald green from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and saw the reason he was drinking so heavily. Her hair hung in burnished ringlets down her back. He sneered when he saw her standing with Michael Corner. They were talking to a very pregnant Ginny Potter. He stood and started to walk over to talk to them. A few steps away, his wife stopped him.  
"I'm not feeling well Draco, I'm going to go home." She glanced over his shoulder. He looked behind him and sneered when he saw Terrance Higgs. The man was obviously begging off to his wife too.

"Just leave Astoria. I'm sure I can manage without you." He said a little louder than necessary. He saw the Gryffindors look over. Michael didn't, but then Draco had always thought that the man was oblivious. Astoria touched his arm. He looked back at her.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Astoria." By the time their little tete a tete was over, Luna Lovegood had joined the girls, and Michael had wandered off. Draco continued towards them.

"Oh, don't look now ladies," Ginny said quietly "The Slytherin Prince approaches" Hermione turned visibly white at the words.

"Good evening everyone."

"Hello" Luna was the only one to answer.

"I must say Ms. Lovegood, you look positively ethereal. When is the little one due?" Draco said gesturing at the blonde woman's stomach.

"He is due at the end of February." she said smiling, and resting her hand on her bump.

"Jolly good then. Ginny I must say you look smashing." Ginny grinned at the man, and smoothed her hand over the blue dress.

"Thank you Draco." He smiled back at her.

"Granger." he nodded at her.

"Malfoy." she nodded back, as he turned to Luna.

"Would you like to dance Luna?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you. The wrackspurts are too thick in here, and I must not risk a fall. Dance with Hermione if you must." She picked up Hermione's hand, and put into Draco's. They just stared at each other.

"Well then, a dance Ms. Granger?" He asked softly. She looked around for a moment, and finally nodded. He spun her onto the dance floor, and pulled her close.

"Corner, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Tell me your not wearing that dress for his benefit." he whispered. She scoffed.

"As if you have room to talk. I saw what your wife was wearing." He flinched when she said wife.

"My wife..."

"Yes, your wife."

"She may be dressed nicely, but I still prefer what you wore that first morning in France." His heart rose at the blush that spread across her cheeks, and the joyful memory rushed through him.

"I don't want to discuss that Malfoy." she hissed through her teeth. "And for your information, I bought this dress right after France." He started at those words. He lowered his eyes as the song ended and she pulled out of his arms, walking away. He placed a hand over his heart, and wandered over to his table. Blaise Zabini was sitting there when he returned. The young man handed Draco another fire-whiskey.

"What was that mate?" his fellow Slytherin asked.

"Nothing Blaise."

"Well, if your done here, a few of us former Slytherins are headed to a Snake party at Parkinson's house." Draco set down his glass.

"Then what are we still doing here?"

The men entered Pansy's house, already pretty smashed. They immediately started drinking again as soon as they hit the parlor.

"Hello Draco, Blaise." Pansy said as she sat down between them. Draco idly wondered if Hermione still thought that Pansy looked like a pug. He sure thought she did. He smiled at her.

"Pansy my dear. How have you been?"

"Good Draco. Pretty damn good. Yourself?" the liquor was running in his veins, and his inhibitions were in the toilet.

"Well, honestly Pansy. My life is pretty shite right now."

"How so?" the pug faced woman knew Draco was potted, and intended to take advantage.

"Well Pansy, My wife is off fucking Terrence fucking Higgs, my marriage is falling apart, I've fallen in love with a woman I cannot have, who has thrown me over for a complete prat." The words just fell out of his mouth.

"Oh my, that really is bad. Who is this women you are so in love with?" she asked quietly, mouth against his ear. Draco's head lolled around, and he turned towards her. His eyes fluttered, and Pansy knew he was losing consciousness.

"Come on Draco, who is she?" she pushed.

"Mia." was all he mumbled out before he slid off the couch into a heap on the floor and began snoring.

Pansy looked confused.

"Blaise, Do we know a Mia?" she finally asked the other boy on the couch.

"Only one girl went by Mia while we were at Hogwarts." the boy laughed out, drinking straight from a bottle of vodka.

"Who would that be?" she took the bottle and drank a few gulps.

"Potter's friend... That muggleborn. Granger or something." He missed the angry look Pansy threw Draco.

"The mud-blood?" she finally asked.

"Yeah... That one." Blaise muttered. "Well, I should be getting him home. Someone has to be there when Scorpius wakes." The dark skinned man stumbled to his feet and reached down. He grabbed Draco's arm.

"G'night Pansy. Great Party." and with a pop, he apparated them straight to the Manor.

Draco groaned at the light coming in his room. He groped around, and found his wand.

"Accio Hangover Potion." a small vial flew over and hit him in the head, eliciting another groan. He found the vial, and downed the contents. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the potion to take effect. Once the room stopped spinning, and his stomach settled, he headed for the shower. He slumped against the shower wall, and let the hot water beat down on him. He started going over the memories of the night before, and blanched when he remembered Pansy's party. Frantically, he ran out of the bathroom, threw his clothes on his dripping body, and slammed into the guest room Blaise always used. The man was snoring, with one leg hanging off the bed. Draco rushed over.

"Blaise" he said, and the man didn't stir.

"Blaise" a little louder

"BLAISE!" he finally shouted. The man woke with a start.

"Oi, wotcher want Draco?" he muttered holding his head.

"Did I really tell Pansy I was in love with a girl named Mia last night?"

"Um, yeah man."

"She didn't know who Mia was right?" The man looked up at him guiltily.

"Well... she didn't, but she does now..." he looked sheepish.

"What did you do Blaise?" Draco was nearly breathing fire.

"Well, she asked... and Granger was the only girl who went to school with us that went by Mia." Draco sat on the end of the bed, and dropped his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Drake..." Blaise muttered, still not sure what was going to happen. "I wish-" Draco cut him off with a raised hand.

"Don't Blaise. Wishing only wounds the heart." He sighed and went to go try to fix things before the entire wizarding world knew.

**Song: **

**I'm Not That Girl**

**Artist:**

**Idina Menzel**

**Youtube Link: (without breaks!)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube  
**

**.com/watch?v=**

**Ly_9rmOE-L8**


	5. In The Darkness

**This was the title song from my favorite show circa 2001.**

IN THE DARKNESS

Draco slammed a fist into the wall. His father had heard about the thing with Granger and was not pleased. He was arriving from Bulgaria quite soon. The man was furious, and Draco knew that something bad would probably happen.

"Astoria!" The woman poked her head out of her room.

"Yes?"

" I need you to take Scorpius, and go visit someone for the day."

"Why?"

" My father is on his way, and I would rather you two weren't her for this." she nodded at him, and went to get their son. When she emerged she brushed by him.

"We will be at Daphne's." she turned and looked at him. "and Draco?"

"hmm?"

"Sometimes the demon in the darkness shows us the light" the woman spun away, and he heard the pop that accompanied apparation.

He turned as the front door boomed open. Slowly, he left his wing of the manor, and walked down to the dining room, where he knew his parents would be waiting. He placed a hand on the knob, and took a deep breath. He turned the knob, and let the door fall open. His father was standing there, wand at ready.

"Father." Draco nodded at the man.

"Draco. Is what I've been hearing true?" Draco didn't answer, he just bent and set his wand on the floor. He looked at his mother, who had tears filling her eyes. The woman had bruised over her face, and arms. Draco knew that she had gotten them trying to stop Lucius from coming back here. He stared at the floor for a bit, then finally looked back up at his father.

"Yes." The only word he uttered. He took a breath and prepared for the pain. He was not disappointed. His father Crucio'd him for hours, as his mother screamed and begged and pleaded. She finally left the room, and didn't come back. Draco had tears running down his face as the worst pain he had ever experienced washed over him again. Lucius finally put the wand away. He walked to where his only son lay writhing on the floor. After a moment, he kneeled down. He gathered the front of Draco's robes in one hand, and with the other, set to beating the lesson in as well. The last thing Draco heard as blessed blackness engulfed him was Potter's voice ordering Lucius to step away. He never thought he would be glad to hear Potter.

_Draco awoke in a jungle. He was in a small clearing, with a path leading out one way. He stood, and brushed himself off, wondering why he was in no pain. A light came into view, somewhere down the path. He took a hesitant step, and the light brightened a bit, then faded back to it's original state. He stared, and took another step. The light responded. He set off down the path after it. He looked around as he walked. The path was surrounded by vines, tangled together. As he walked, the path started becoming overgrown. He was now struggling, fighting to get to the light. The vines got so thick, that he became entangled. As he fought, he heard a whisper. He stilled for a moment before realizing that the voice was coming from the vines. He pulled again, and the whisper became audible. He recognized his own voice. The vines were repeating every lie that Draco had ever told anyone concerning Hermione. He finally fought himself free, and stumbled into a clearing. There was a man standing there, cloaked and hooded, his back to Draco. Draco took a step forward. The man turned. Draco started, and tried to back away. His own eyes were staring out at him from a demonic face. The demon smiled, and reached for Draco. He turned to run, and the light he had been following burst into the clearing. He reached for it, and Hermione grabbed his hand._

Draco woke with a start. He was shaking, and it took him a moment to realize he wasn't on the floor of his dining room anymore. He looked around and saw white linen and heard a faint beeping. After a second, he realized that he must be in St. Mungo's. He breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened, and his mother came in. She saw that he was awake, and looked really relieved.

"Oh thank Merlin." she finally said. She came to the side of his bed, and poured him a glass of water. He took it gratefully, and drank. Once his parched throat was alleviated, he set the glass down.

"Mum, how long?" he said, staring at his lap.

"Draco, honey, you were out for 3 months..." Draco looked at her sharply.

"Where's Astoria?"

"I hate to say it honey, but, well, when it became apparent you were not waking, she signed papers, divorced you, and sent Scorpius to stay with Andromeda."

"Andromeda?"

"My sister."

"I thought that Bellatrix was your only..."

"No sweetie. Andy, well, she was my oldest sister. She was banished from the family for marrying a muggle. You may know her daughter Nymphadora." Draco just looked confused. "The girl goes by Tonks?" a dawn of understanding washed over Draco's face.

"So, he's safe?"

"Yes dear."

"What happened to..." Draco trailed off, not wanting to call the man 'Father'

"Well, when it became obvious to me that this wasn't just one of his 'punishments', I ran out and went straight for the ministry. The first person I ran into was Mr. Potter. He agreed to come with me as soon as I stammered out what was going on. He sent a Patronus to the other Aurors, and came back to the manor with me. He stopped your father. They, well, they snapped his wand, and sent him to Azkaban. I can promise you that he will never be getting out of there again. The dementors gave him the kiss." She smiled sadly. Draco relaxed a bit. He reached over and pulled his mother into a hug. As he released her, a small knock sounded on the door. The door opened to reveal his son, holding the hand of a bushy haired witch. The child ran straight to his grandmother.

"Nana Cissy!" The witch just stared at Draco. Narcissa looked at the two of them.

"Scorpy hon, why don't we go down to the diner and get some hot cocoa?" she whispered to the boy.

"Okay Nana." they left hand in hand, brushing past Hermione. She was still staring at Draco. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to him, she came in, and sat on the edge of his bed. She reached out, and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"So, your awake."

"I am." he was still staring at her, wondering why she was here.

"I was so afraid that you weren't coming back." she whispered, tears filling her eyes. He took her hand in his.

"I will always come back, until I find a way to keep you." His eyes were tearing up to.

"Draco, why didn't you fight back?"

"Mia, I couldn't. If I had, he would have come after you next, and I could not allow that. Even if you didn't love me anymore, I had to protect you." She started sobbing at that. "Mia, don't cry, please don't cry."

"Draco, Michael wasn't anything. I only saw him once or twice outside of work and the fundraiser. He ended up with Luna, and the two are deliriously happy. The got married last week, a few days after she had the baby. They named him Jason." she laughed and brushed the tears away.

"If he wasn't anything, why did you leave me?"

"Oh Draco. I left because I knew you would never leave her. Your too honorable." she smiled.

"She's gone now."

"I know."

"Is that why your here?"

"Partly. I actually brought Scorpius over to see Cissa. I've been watching him and Teddy lately while Andy gets things squared away over at the manor. She's been overseeing moving Astoria out." Draco nodded at her.

"How do you know my Aunt?"

"I forgot that you didn't know her. She is Teddy Lupin's grandmother. Teddy is Harry's godson." A light of understanding filled Draco's face. He brought the hand he was holding to his lips.

"She's gone now... So, can we give it another try?" Hermione looked at him, eyes wide. After a moment she nodded. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster. After a moment she pulled back. She smirked at him.

"You know, your teeth could really use a brushing." he grinned back at her.

"Hermione... You saved me."

"What do you mean Draco?" He smiled at her.

"I've lived in one straight line. I've walked through fire and ice, and let the truth set me free. In the darkness is the light. Your my light Mia... I surrendered to my feelings for you, and came out to my paradise."

**Song:**

**In the Darkness**

**Artist:**

**Mackenzie Phillips**

**Youtube Link: (without breaks!)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com/watch?v=**

**1JF04CVLBvA**


	6. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**This is set while Draco was in a coma in my last chapter.**

I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND

Hermione slipped into the darkened room. She waved her wand, and expanded the hospital bed. She crawled into it, and lay her head down on the sleeping man's lap. She was crying, and let the tears soak his lap. Finally, the sobs subsided, and she started to talk.

"Draco, you've been asleep for almost two months. Astoria is gone, and I need you to wake up. If not for me, then for your son. He is so worried about you. Your mother is too. I think the only good thing that has come of this is that Cissa and Andy are speaking again. They are both so happy to be together again. I miss you Draco. More than I can say. I've missed you since I told you I couldn't see you anymore."

She paused and took a breath, rolling so she could gaze up at his face. The bruises were long healed, and his face was marble perfection again. His eyelashes made subtle shadows on his cheekbones, and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew how beautiful he was.

"Your beautiful you know. I've always thought so. Even when I punched you when we were thirteen. I think I fell in love with you that year. Even though you were a massive git. I think you really won my heart when you refused to reveal who we were to your Aunt seventh year. You tried to protect us." She pushed her sleeve up, and traced the scars spelling 'mudblood' on her arm.

"And last summer. I was running through Paris, just looking for a place to hide for a bit. Running from that prat Ron. We never would have worked, I see that now. I don't even know why I tried. He and Romilda are quite happy now you know. Expecting their first child soon. I don't know if talking to you is helping you, but I'll tell you something, It's helping me. When I ran into you, I didn't even recognize you, but you recognized me. Even with that nasty bruise on my face. You looked so angry, asking if I was okay, and who had hit me. You still wanted to go hurt him after I explained that the bruise was accidentally self inflicted. I'm such a klutz when i'm upset." she laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Draco. I know it's partially my fault. If I hadn't ran into you in Paris. That first night, when you calmed me down, and made sure I was okay. I shouldn't have kissed you. I know that. But you were so sweet, and so beautiful. You were a stranger compared to the boy I knew in school. I don't even remember how we ended up in bed, I just know that if felt so right... I wouldn't change those three days for anything. I wish you would wake up Draco." she sat up, and cast a cleaning charm on the bed and herself, vanishing the evidence of her tears. She settled herself cross-legged and took his hand

"I wish I knew if you could feel me Draco. It's hard to try to answer Scorpius questions. He's a sweet child you know. I am already quite attached to him. I hope you let me see him after this, even if you never want to see me again. I am sure I could arrange something with Cissa and Andy. Your probably going to hate me again. I want you to know... I bought that dress I wore to the fundraiser while thinking of you. I picked it out two days after I got back from Paris. I really miss that little cafe we love. The have the best cafe au lait, and biscotti I have ever tasted. And their bread. Who knew how good traditionally made french sourdough was! I remember the first time we met there. I was wearing that blue sweater and my mum's pearls. You were wearing that silver shirt, and denims. I had never seen you in denims. If anything, you looked even more mouthwatering than usual. You ordered for me, because my french is atrocious. We just sat there, enjoying our meal in silence, me with a book, you with the newspaper. When we finished, you kissed me, and whisked me away to another little hotel room. Do you own these rooms? I've always wondered how you always had one handy." she giggled a little bit, and reached out, stroking his cheek.

" I still don't know why I told you I couldn't see you anymore. I guess I just couldn't stand sharing you anymore. Even if I knew you hadn't touched her in a year. I hope her and Terrance are happy. I wonder if he knows he has a son. Jason is such a cute baby. All golden hair, and big blue eyes just like Luna's. She married Michael Corner by the way. He wasn't anything to me you know. Just a convenient excuse. I used him to hide how hurt I was by you. I truly do hope that when this is all over, we can be together. Please wake up Draco. I don't know how much longer I can last without you." She sighed, and lay his hand down on the bed. She glanced at the clock. Tears came to her eyes again.

"I've to go get your son from Cissa now, and take him back to Andy's. The only reason Cissa hasn't taken him is because she has been here with you. I don't even think she has left to shower. The only time she leaves you is when I bring Scorpius. She takes him for a treat, and lets me visit you alone." She climbed off the bed, and with a wave of her wand, his bed returned to normal. She tucked the sheets around him, and combed his hair back with her fingers. She dampened his lips with the sponge left by the nurse for that purpose, and went to the door. She paused with her hand on the latch.

"Draco, please wake up. I wanna hold your hand."

The next morning, she woke early, and readied herself for another hospital visit. If she didn't take Scorpius, Cissa wouldn't eat. She dressed carefully, and flooed over to Andromeda's house. The boys mobbed her as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hi Aunty Mione!" Teddy hugged her around the waist.

"Mia Mia Mia!" Scorpius shreiked happily in his two year old way. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"What's on the agenda today boys?" she said as she settled on the couch to wait for Andy.

"Well, Uncle Harry is coming to get me, so you just have Scorpy today Auntie." Teddy said. The boy's hair was transitioning between emerald green, and crimson as he spoke. Tears came to her eyes at the familiar colors.

"Well then, I guess Scorpius and I will just have to do without you today then." She smiled at the eight year old. Andromeda came through the door and smiled at the scene.

"Hello Mia."

"Hi Andy."

"Teddy, Harry is expecting you, I'm flooing you over in a minute, go get your things." Andy shooed the boy. "Scorpius, go get that picture you drew for Nana." the little boy ran off to find it.

"Mia, Cissa called. The healers say that his brain waves have changed. He also has been muttering your name. They think he may wake up soon." Hermione's eyes widened.

"I've got to get over there." She stood as Scorpius ran into the room. "Ready to go see Nana Cissa and Daddy?" the little boy nodded. She picked him up and stepped into the fireplace. They whooshed away, landing in the sitting room of the ward Draco was on. They walked quickly down the hallway, stopping in front of the door to his room. Hermione took a deep breath, and reached for the latch. The door swung open, and the child darted straight to his grandmother, while Hermione was rooted to the spot by the sight of silver eyes staring at her.

**Song:**

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

**Artist:**

**Chris Colfer (Kurt from Glee)**

**Youtube Link: (without breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube  
**

**.com/watch?v=**

**XGQBqX6Tt88**


	7. I'll Cover You

**This is the most heart wrenching song, but only if you listen to it in the context of the musical it's from. Otherwise, it's kind of a great song about love. If you have never see Rent, you really should, it's an amazing story.**

I'LL COVER YOU (REPRISE)

Draco had been out of the hospital for nine months now. He had completely remodeled the inside of the manor, and was preparing for having Hermione move in. He hadnt asked her to yet, but he would. He smile as he heard his son come racing through the house. He expected the tackle that came next.

"HI DADDY!" the child was excited

"Indoor voice Scorpius." Draco ruffled his son's hair fondly. When the boy finally let go, Draco summoned their coats. He got his son into his, and pulled his on.

"Where we go Daddy?" Scorpius asked, playing with the zipper on his jacket

"We are going to Auntie Andy's house for Teddy's birthday." Draco buttoned up his peacoat, and picked his son up. He walked into the library, and used the floo there to get to Andromeda's house.

They emerged into chaos. There were children everywhere, shrieking and playing. Draco set down Scorpius, and took the jacket off of him. As soon as the child was free of the garment, he was gone. Draco smiled, but his face fell as he saw who had entered the room. The tall redhaired man walked over, and offered a hand.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." They shook hands. "How is your wife?" Ron shrugged, and gestured behind him somewhere.

"She's off talking to the ladies. What with all the babies lately, she's asking advice about birth or something." The man laughed. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I better be off to greet Aunt now shouldnt I?" Draco started to the door.

"Better you be hen pecked by the party than me mate." The red haired man just laughed, and dropped onto one of the couches.

Draco wandered down the hall, and found the kitchen. He entered and found that Ron had been wrong. The women werent the only one's in there. Harry stood hovering over a glowing Ginny, who was holding their son James. George Weasely was standing with his wife Angelina, chatting with a fae like Luna, who was holding a cherubic little tyke. Blaise was standing in the corner chatting with Romilda, and Micheal who was glancing over at Fred Weasely every few minutes. Fred himself was sitting at the table with Hermione, Andromeda, Narcissa, and his wife Katie. Katie was quite heavily pregnant, and dealing with a crying toddler with bright red hair. Draco assumed that the child must be hers. He dodged the children running around, and made his way to the table. He sat down next to Hermione. The conversation paused as everyone called out greetings. Draco nodded and waved, and exchanged his own greetings. He threw an arm over the back of her chair, and gave her a kiss hello. She smiled, and returned to her conversation. The women were discussing a certain calming draught that had beneficial properties for skin. He listened for a moment and then turned to Fred, who now had the toddler on his lap.

"Can I talk to you away from them for a minute?" Draco asked. Fred shrugged and stood, setting the child on his hip. They took a few steps away from the table, and settled leaning against a counter.

"What's up mate? Jolee, quit chewing on my sleeve." the last bit was towards the little girl in his arms. She giggled, and squirmed.

"Down Daddy!" Fred set her down, and she ran off to play.

"Well, Fred... I know you guys are still getting to know me and everything, but I was hoping you could offer me some advice. You see, I want to invite Mia to move in with me and Scorpius." Draco stuttered out, pausing every so often when small ears got a little to close. Fred quirked an eyebrow.

"We got over old rivalry when we saw how much she loved you. Even Ron, the king of prats, realized it and accepted you." The red haired man grinned at him. Draco relaxed a little more. He glanced around, and finally realized that Blaise was here.

"Um, Fred, do you know why Blaise is here?" Draco looked confused.

"Hmm? Oh, he's Parvarti's date." Fred replied. As they moved back to the the table, Padma Patil appeared, dragging a little girl who was the spitting image of her, and Scorpius. Parvarti was on her heels, giggling.

"Draco Malfoy!" The Ravenclaw girl seemed rather angry. "Do you know what I just caught our children doing!" Draco shook his head, a little afraid to speak. "They were standing on the roof, lobbing balloons filled with a potion that changes hair color at the other children!" Draco looked at his son incredulously. He shook his head and wondered how a three year old could get up to so much mischief. Padma let the boy go, and the child came over to his father. He tugged on Draco's pants until Draco sank down to eye level.

"I'm sorry Daddy, but it wasnt my idea." the child looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"Who's idea was it?"

"Well Daddy, Tamanna said that her brother Tufan got them from Ashleigh and Saige, who got them from their daddy and Uncle Fred." Draco looked up at the Weasely twins. Angelina and Katie looked murderous. Suddenly, Ron burst in, hauling his twin neices by the ears. His hair was now an odd mix of green, orange, blue and electic pink.

"George, I think these belong to you." He said glaring at his brother. Draco started laughing. Hermione soon joined in. She waved her wand, and all traces of the potion disappeared.

"Well," she said standing, "As it wasnt harmful, and the boys are going to be sure to go make sure that the rest of the potion is disposed of," she raised an eyebrow at the men, "Why dont we get down to the party?" She smiled.

The party went without anymore problems, except when the elder Weasley twins returned looking like they had lost a paintball war. As a punishement, Hermione hadnt bothered vanishing the potion off of them until it was time to cut the cake. The cake and presents were done, and everyone was headed home. Scorpius had sacked out on a couch in the parlor, so Draco and Hermione decided to hang around and help clean. The were tidying the back garden, when Draco turned to her.

"Mia?"

"Hmm?" she answered, focused on getting the rest of the potion the children had caused disaster with off of the hedgehogs that lived in the garden.

"Your lease is up soon, isnt it."

"Yes Draco." she rolled her eyes and succesfully got the last hedgehog clean. She set him down and he scampered away. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if you wanted, maybe, well,"

"Spit it out Draco."

"Well, you could move in with me and Scorpius..." Hermione swung around and stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah... I wouldnt ask you if I werent." A smile crept its way up and lit up her face.

"I would love to move in with you, but you must let me pay my way." Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, having expected that answer.

"You can only pay me if it's in kisses. A thousand sweet kisses." She came over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, my Silver Prince, sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there, and I'll cover you." she pulled his head down and kissed him to seal the deal.

**Song:**

**I'll Cover You (reprise)**

**Artist:**

**Jesse L. Martin**

**Youtube Link (without breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com/watch?v=**

**vAaXD9PscQs**


	8. Hanging By A Moment

**It took me a long time to be able to listen to this song again. It was mine and my ex-fiance's song. If a man ever hits you, even once, run far away ladies, run far far away.**

**On an up note, this chapter is suitably fluffy!**

HANGING BY A MOMENT

Hermione slammed the bedroom door in Draco's face. He was acting like a jerk. She slammed open her wardrobe, and started jamming some clothes into an overnight bag. Draco finally got the door open.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"What about Scorpius?"

She rounded on him, pointing her wand threateningly. "_YOUR_ son will be fine. I doubt he'll even _MISS_ the woman who takes care of him, _CONSIDERING_ I'm not his mother!" she hissed at him. Draco winced, wishing he hadn't gotten so upset when Scorpius called Hermione Mommy this morning. She had held her tongue until the child had left for preschool, and then had ripped into him.

She finished slamming clothes into her bag, and stomped out of the room. She went straight to the library, and grabbed her journal, her laptop, and a few of her books. She put them into her bag, and zipped it shut. She shouldered the bag, and went to the front door. Draco followed her outside.

"Mia, I'm sorry!" she just kept walking. "Mia, please. Hermione!" she finally swung around.

"Draco! I'm sure you are, but that isn't going to be enough this time. I'm leaving, and not coming back until you decide what you really want."

"But, where are you going to stay?"

"You'll figure it out Draco. I'll keep in touch. I might even give you hints if my temper cools. I love you Draco, but I've got to go, for me." she apparated away with a pop.

Draco was frantic. Scorpius had been quite upset when he got home to find Hermione gone. The four year old kept wandering around calling her.

"Mia, Mia, where are you Mia? Shelby, have you seen Mia? Daddy have you seen Mia?" The child finally had sat down on the library floor and cried. Draco had handed the child to the house-elf, and set about trying to find the woman he loved. A few hours later, he had few answers. His call to the Potters hadn't gone well.

"Hi, er, Ginny, is Hermione with you?"

"No she isn't Draco."

"Um, do you know where she is?"

"Yes I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"No, I cannot, and you will figure it out once you stop being such a prat." At that, the woman had slammed the phone down. He had had similar conversations with all the Weasley's. Even his own mother had known where she was, and wouldn't tell him. He finally gave up on the phone. He walked to the fireplace, and flooed over to his Aunt Andromeda's home.

Andy was waiting for him when he stepped out of the fireplace. She handed him a mug of tea, and led the way to the kitchen. Once seated, he took a sip of the tea, only to choke when he realized how liberally laced with fire-whiskey. He sputtered for a moment, but managed not to spit tea everywhere. Andy took a sip of her tea, and watched him. She finally set the mug down, and folded her hands.

"Let me guess Draco. She left, you don't know where to, and your hoping I can tell you?" Draco nodded at her. She stood and walked to the counter. Reaching up, she took a letter off of the kitchen windowsill. She came back to the table and handed it to him. He looked at his name scrawled across the front and recognized Hermione's handwriting. His hands shook as he tore it open.

_Dear Draco,_

_If you are reading this, it means you've screwed up. Probably something huge. As I write this, we have just celebrated Scorpius's fourth birthday, and your still trying to get that color changing potion the twins created out of your hair. Your son was so excited about the child's broom you got him, as well as the plush quidditch ball set you got him. Whoever invented those things is a genius, although I doubt getting hit with a pillow soft bludger is anything like the real thing. The reason I am writing you like this is serious. I saw the look on your face when Scorpius opened the book set I gave him. You looked like someone had taken away your favorite toy. I love you Draco, and so does your son. I dare say your son probably love me too, but I don't know. I don't know if I can live with you if your not willing to share your whole life with me, including your child._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Draco dropped the letter onto the table. He stared down at his hands for a minute, then looked up at Andromeda.

"I've lost her haven't I?"

"I'm not so sure of that yet Draco. You may be able to win her yet." Andy smiled at him, and reached over patting his hand. He stood, picking up the letter and putting it into his pocket.

"I should get home to my son now." He hugged his Aunt, and went back to the parlor to floo home.

Draco drifted through his quiet house thinking. He was lonely, and not looking forward to climbing into his empty, cold bed. He already missed Hermione so much it felt like his heart was crying. He went to his son's bedroom, and winced when he saw the boy curled up cuddling the book set Hermione had given him. His stuffed white ferret, another of Hermione's gifts, was tucked under the blanket with him. He walked over, and gently tugged the books away, laying them on the nightstand when the boy would see them when he awoke. He left the room silently. He wandered in the kitchen and sat down.

"Shelby?" the little house-elf turned and looked at him. "Do you know where she went?"

"No sir, Shelby not know. Shelby have idea though." Draco brightened up.

"Where Shelby?"

"Miss Mia sir, she romantic. She probably go to where it all start." Draco was confused. He just shook his head, and stood.

"Goodnight Shelby."

"Goodnight Master Draco sir." Draco wandered back to his wing. He paused, and on a whim went into the library. He went to his desk, and sat down. He moved a stack of books, and flipped on the lamp. He smiled when he saw the book at the top. He picked up Hermione's enormous copy of _Hogwarts; A History_ and opened it. He started when an envelope fell out of it. His name was on the front. He opened it with tear filled eyes.

_Dear Draco,_

_I guess your wondering how I knew this was coming. Well, you see, Your mother told me. She said that you would react badly eventually, and that I should just ride it out. She also told me about your lives with your father. Draco, I know your nothing like him, but I do see his temper in you. Like this morning. Scorpius spilt milk all over the table, and you raised your hand to hit him for it. I don't know if you would of, but I couldn't let you. I stepped between you and your son, and you seemed to realize what you were doing. You let your hand drop, and I left the room. I came to the library to write you this letter. I even left it in my favorite book, somehow knowing it would find it's way to you. I love you Draco, but until you curb that temper, you wont find me._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

He crumpled the letter in his hand, remembering that morning. He was having a horrible week, and had needed to go the office in the middle of the night to fix things. He had only been home for a few minutes when the milk incident happened. He had reacted on instinct, not thinking of what he was doing. He had been horrified with himself, and had ended up apologizing to his son, and cleaning up the milk. He hadn't realized that Hermione had left that quickly. He leaned back in the chair, and heaved a deep sigh. He shuffled upstairs and crawled into bed. He reached over, and pulled her pillow towards him, burying his face in it, inhaling her scent. He cuddled it into him, and fell into a restless sleep.

The morning came to soon in his opinion. He awoke to a persistent voice whispering 'daddy' in his ear. He finally rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Yes son?" Scorpius was bouncing with excitement.

"Here Daddy! I found it on my bed this morning with one for me. This one had your name on it, so I didn't open it." Draco sat up and took the envelope from his child. He glanced at the envelope, then at his child.  
"What did yours say Scorpy?"

"I dunno Daddy, I cant read good yet. I just know it said my name." The child handed a card to Draco. There was a picture of an emerald red and crimson cartoon dragon holding a big sparkly pink heart on the front. Draco opened the card, and smiled when he saw the handwriting.

"It says 'I Love You!' and Mia wrote you a note in it."

"It's from Mia?" The child bounce up and down. "Read it Daddy!"

"It says:

Dear Scorpy,

I'm sorry I had to go away for a while. Me and Daddy had a fight, and I needed to leave for a bit. Don't worry honey, I still love you, and so does your Daddy. Daddy will grow a brain soon, and come find me. Until then, I need you to take care of him. Love, Mia" The child took the card back from his father.

"I'm gonna go put this in my special box, okay Daddy?" Draco nodded, and picked up his own missive. He tore it open as the child ran out of the room.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you and Scorpy like the card. He needed to know that I still love him, even if I am angry at you. I woke up this morning, and watched you sleep for awhile. You looked so peaceful, and I couldn't bear to wake you. I love you more with each passing day, but I am coming to realize that without you making a change, we are never going to work. I heard you on the phone with Gregory Goyle last night, and heard you use that word. You were not talking about me, but it still stung. You know how I feel about the word. If you don't, you should. Your aunt is the one who branded me with it forever. Just hearing you say it made my heart ache. So, I got up, dressed, and retreated to the bathroom to write this. I am leaving it with Shelby, who has instructions to give it to you the morning after I leave, If I ever do._

_I love you Draco,_

_Hermione_

Draco's eyes teared up. He hadn't known that she had heard that conversation. He hadn't even meant it when he said it, and had immediately felt awful. He put the letter in his nightstand, along with the other two, and threw the covers back. He climbed out of bed, and headed to the shower. The water beating down on him helped clear his head a bit. He finally climbed out, and dried off. He tied the towel around his hips, and went to his sink. His eyes were drawn to her side, and he idly flipped her mirror open. Another letter was sitting on the shelf at eye level. He drew it out, and walked back into his room to open it.

_Dear Draco,_

_If your reading this, then you've had some thinking to do. I've probably been gone for about two days, and hopefully, your tearing yourself up about it. I'm ready to give you a hint. Go see Harry. He has you first one._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Draco stood, and rushed through dressing. He grabbed his wand and ran out into the hallway.

"Shelby!" The house-elf stuck her head out of Scorpius's room.

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure Scorpy gets off to school okay, I have an errand to run." the house-elf nodded, and Draco apparated out with a pop.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco pacing outside of his office when he arrived at work. The man looked haggard, and for once, wasn't impeccably dressed. Harry smirked at the torn denims, black tee shirt, and ratty red plaid hanging off the man. He wasn't even wearing shoes, just some beat up house slippers. Harry opened his office door.

"Good Morning Draco." The blonde man brushed by him, and threw himself in a chair. "I guess you found the fourth letter."

"She said you have a clue."

"I do, but I cant give it to you yet."

"Why not?"

" I have to hear the right words before I'm allowed to hand it over. Hermione cast a charm, and you know how specific her's can be." Harry grinned at the man.

"What am I supposed to say? That I love her? That I miss her? That I'm sorry?" At the word sorry, a tiny envelope appeared between them on Harry's desk. Draco picked it up. He tore it open.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your clue is: Menthol. Now, go see Ginny._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

The man ran out of the office throwing a goodbye over his shoulder.

Ginny started as a very un-put together Draco appeared in her kitchen. She smiled at him, and handed him a cup of tea.

"You know the rules, you have to say the right words." Ginny sat down at the table.

"I was wrong." Another envelope appeared.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your clue is Wine. Go see Luna._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Luna was sitting in her garden waiting for him. She looked at him, and waited.

"Your my life." She handed him another one.

_Dear Draco,_

_France. Go see Ron._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Ron opened his door, and let Draco in. He sympathized with his former enemy. He led him into the study and poured him a drink.

"Listen Draco. This last one is a doozy. She is looking for the perfect words, and they are no where as easy as the others. Draco tossed the drink back, and stared at Ron for a moment.

"When I find her, I'm going to ask her what I should have asked her long ago. I love her, and I want her to be with me forever." Ron's eyes widened, and he handed over the last envelope.

_Dear Draco,_

_Champs Elysees, Seine, St Germains. You know where I am, come to me._

_I love you,_

_Hermione_

Draco went home first. He opened the top of his dresser, and took out a small jewelry box. He lifted it to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to the top. He tucked it into his pocket, and apparated to France.

Hermione was standing on the bank of the Seine, in precisely the spot where they had kissed for the first time. She heard him come up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Mia. Can you ever forgive me?" She turned in his arms so she could see his face.

"I already did, you wouldn't have gotten the letters otherwise." She smiled at him. The smile turned into a smirk when she saw what he was wearing.

"Mia, I need to ask you something." He pulled back a bit, and dropped to one knee, making her eyes widen. He dug the box out of his pocket, and opened it. Nestled inside was a beautiful white gold clauddaugh with an emerald heart. He held it out to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all of my heart, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm offering you the same ring that Andromeda's husband offered her when he asked her to leave her family. That alone should show you how serious I am. Will you marry me?" Tears filled her eyes, and she nodded, taking the ring. He stood, and she wrapped her arms around him. After a searing kiss, she finally spoke.

"I'll take your invitation, you take all of me. I'm falling even more in love with you, and letting go of all I knew. I don't know what were about to dive into, but I'm ready to hang in every moment with you."

**Song:**

**Hanging By A Moment**

**Artist:**

**Lifehouse**

**Youtube Link: (without breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com/watch**

**?v=cYqDJ_EEhGY**


	9. Kissing You

**This is one of the most romantic songs I have ever heard. It will definitely have a huge feature in my own wedding. I'm sorry its so long, but I was going to write the reception into this chapter too. Let me know in a review if you want to see the dresses (because I do them no justice describing them), and I will send you the links in a PM.**

KISSING YOU

Hermione took a deep breath. She leaned down and gave Scorpius a kiss, and stepped into the fireplace. She hadn't been this nervous since her N.E.W.T.'s. She flooed over to Ginny and Harry's straight into chaos. The men still hadn't left, and were waiting to use the floo. She quickly jumped out. Harry gave her a hug on his way into the flames.

"Good Luck 'Mione. See you there!" He was followed by Ron, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Neville, and Mr. Weasley. They shot off to the manor. She shook her head, and slipped into the hall.

"Ginny!"

"I'm in here!" Hermione followed the voice upstairs into a massive family room. Ginny was standing on a stool, having her dress altered again. Hermione smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Gee Gin, at this rate, we may have to alter it again at the church." the woman snickered. Ginny sent her a nasty look.

"I'd hex you for that, but as it's your wedding day, I'll forgive you." she sniffed and turned back to the mirror.

"That's it mum! I think it's finally lying right." Ginny grinned and hopped off the stool. She tried to hug Hermione, but her bump got in the way.

"Ginny, I could swear your having twins" Hermione laughed as she hugged her very pregnant friend.

"Don't even joke about that! We have enough twins in this family!" The door opened, and Angelina came in hauling her girls. They were all dressed up in holly green flower girl dresses, and looked like angels, except for the fact that they were both smeared with the now infamous hair potion. Katie followed them in, holding the female half of her twins Aisling. Lavender Brown was close on her heels holding the boy, Aiden. Hermione hustled over, and took the little red haired boy.

"Lav! Your looking amazing!"

"Thanks Mia, but I cant take all the credit for that." The woman brushed her kinky blonde hair back over her shoulder. She reached for the baby, and let Hermione climb up on the fitting stool.

"Oh? Then who should I be telling?"

"Wellllll, you know how I've been seeing Neville for the last 2 years?"

"mmm hmm"

" We just found out we are expecting!" she grabbed Hermione's hands, and started jumping up and down. A chorus of congratulations sounded around them. After a moment of celebration, they finally went to the task at hand. Ginny and Angelina took the children up to the nursery, instructing Teddy, Victoria, and Dominique to watch them, and to only bother the adults if it was an emergency. Luckily, the girls seemed to have it in hand.

Ginny came back in to see Hermione just stepping into her gown. She gasped, and tears came into her eyes.

"Mia, you look gorgeous!" The woman turned and smiled at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley soon sent everyone away except for Ginny. Hermione stood still, and let Molly wave her wand around adjusting things. Ginny came around and tried to zip the dress up. She stopped when it became too tight around the abdomen. Ginny came around the front and looked at Hermione's stomach, then up at her face questioningly. Her eyes widened as Hermione nodded almost imperceptibly. Hermione raised her hand to her lips and made the 'shh' sign. Ginny smiled, and nodded. Slipping her wand out, she subtly altered the dress and got it zipped. They finished dressing, and everyone headed down. Everyone waited at the base of the stairs waiting for Hermione to come down.

A bounty of gasps sounded as Hermione glided down the stairs. The dress had a cathedral train, with a green panel inset on the back. Delicate embroidery and beading was scattered across the front. She was holding a presentation bouquet of taboo roses, with leather leaf scattered around. Her shoes were red platform heels, and hidden under the skirt was a calf holster for her wand. Ginny had cast a balance charm on the shoes, so that Hermione wouldn't trip while wearing them. Narcissa was snapping pictures as fast as possible. Once she reached the foot of the stairs, she hugged Andromeda, and Cissa. Molly came forward, and gathered Hermione in her arms.

"I wish my parents could have been here." the girl sobbed into Molly's neck.

"Oh, as do I child, as do I. But you have me and Arthur to represent you, and we love you like one of our own." Ginny was nodding furiously behind her mother. Molly waved her wand to fix everyone's make-up, and all the adults grabbed one or two children.

"To the manor!" Ginny shouted gleefully, and with a pop, they were away.

Draco was pacing the library. He heard Hermione leave, and the men arrive. He knew that they all accepted him, but he was still nervous about them all being in his house at once. He heard Scorpius greet them, and as the boy led the men to him, heard Ron's unmistakeable voice.

"Bloody Hell, 'es changed the place" Draco smiled, knowing that the man was actually seeing Hermione's influence. She had wanted to wipe away all the bad memories. They had gone so far as to throw all the old furniture, and he meant ALL out, and go antiquing to replace it. He smiled as her heard his son.

"Mia did it. She make everything pretty. No more sad Daddy and Nana. She made it all go away." The boy burst into the room at the last word, and ran straight for his father. Draco caught the boy, and threw him up in the air. The little blonde giggled, and shrieked happily.

"Down Daddy! Shelby said I have to go get dressed once Uncle Harry got here." He set the boy down, and let him dart away. He hugged Harry around the knees quickly before darting away to his room.

"Well mates," Draco finally said, "It's the big day."

"The biggest." Harry replied.

"Let me show you the guest room you lot can dress in." Draco walked to the door. He heard the floo go off, and heard Blaise muttering to himself as he raced up the stairs.

"Bout time Blaise."

"Sorry Draco, but I got held up. It was important." the man grinned at his best friend. Draco just grinned, and led the way. He left the Weasley's to dress in the largest guest room, while he and Blaise used his own. Draco pulled on the black tux, adjusting the crimson red vest, and tie, glancing down at his red shoes. Blaise was tugging at his tie, trying to straighten it.

"Why in the bloody hell are we the ones wearing red, why cant the Gryffindor blokes wear the red?" Draco shook his head at his friend.

"Because, Hermione wanted us to wear red, and them to wear green. She even invited Astoria to be bridesmaid. The only female from our house who actually accepted was Pansy, and I'm pretty sure she just wants the attention."

"I dunno mate. The girl is awful fond of that Charlie Weasley." Draco started at that.

"They've met?"

"I would think so. I bumped into them at a restaurant a few weeks ago. Well, bumped into is probably a bad term. I tripped over Weasley's feet, but he was to busy snogging Pansy to notice." he smirked at Draco.

"Guess we've got another red and green wedding on the horizon then." Draco snorted. He reached over and fixed Blaise's tie. They each looked into the mirror.

"Well, if we have to wear red, at least we looked smashing, ey mate?" Blaise said glaring at his reflection. Draco glanced at his watch.

"The girls will be here soon. They are apparating straight into the third floor nursery. We should get downstairs." With a nod, they both left the room, and clamored down the stairs. They got to the ballroom, and peeked in. The room had been transformed, and now looked like a cathedral. The Weasley men, and Harry, were leading people to their seats. Padma and Parvarti were sitting on the brides side, trying to reign in the children that weren't in the wedding party. Lavender Brown and Neville were standing talking to his mother. Neville had his arms wrapped possessively around the woman, his hands resting on her abdomen. Draco grinned as he recognized the posture. He had seen Harry do it to Ginny many many times in the last few months. The ministry official came to the podium at the front and called everyone to order. Draco slipped in, and took his place at the front of the room.

The traditional song Hermione had picked started playing, and the bridesmaids started to enter on the arms of the groomsmen. Pansy came in on Charlie's arm. Fluer with her own husband. Percy was leading Luna, while Ron escorted his mother. Narcissa and Andromeda were on the arms of the twins. Harry came in with the junior bridesmaid, his neice Victoria. Draco idly wondered how he had gotten the short straw on that one. Ginny finally came in, looking rather fetching, on the arm of a serious Blaise. Draco knew that the man was concentraiting on not tripping. Scorpius finally appeared at the door holding the little pillow, with a flower girl on each arm. Ashleigh and Saige couldn't stop grinning. The children walked down the aisle sedately, until Scorpius saw his father. He then broke rank, and ran forwards, tackling his father's legs. The girls looked stunned for a second, but recovered, and finished scattering the flower petals. Once the girls were in place, the music changed. A slow piano filled the room, and a statuesque black woman entered, and began to sing.

Hermione heard the song start, and had to calm herself. Arthur offered her his arm, and she took it. The walked to the entrance. The song swelled, and they took their first step into the room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Draco. The look on his face was one of pure love, and she had never felt more sure of her feelings for him.

Draco's eyes widened as his bride entered the room. The dress looked beautiful on her, but the look on her face was more so to him. Her eyes sparkled, and she looked so serene. She was glowing, and he had never seen her look happier. She continued down the aisle, and Arthur finally placed her hand in Draco's. The man gave her a kiss on the cheek, and took his seat. The stepped up on the small platform, and turned to the official.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered her today to celebrate the love that Hermione Granger has found with Draco Malfoy. There were those of us who doubted it was going to last, but these two have persevered, and gotten passed all the old prejudices. They have managed to befriend those they once considered enemies, and now enter this union stronger than most. They have gathered you all together to celebrate with them. Now, who gives this woman to this man?" The official jumped as the entire bride's side the church answered with a 'we do'. He chuckled.

"Alright, who gives this man to this woman?" Narcissa, Andromeda and Snape chimed in with a 'we do'. They skipped write to the vows, as neither of them had thought the children would sit through a full wedding. Draco turned to his son, who pulled a braided ribbon out of his pocket and handed it to his father. The official tied their left hands together.

"The bride and groom have elected to say their own vows."

Hermione shuffled in spot, and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Draco. We almost didn't work. I had my doubts, and eventually those doubts made me run away, but your love drew me back. Pride can stand a thousand trials, and the strong never fall. But watching the stars without you in France, my soul cried. You came and found me, and brought me home. I love you" Her eyes were tearing as she finished.

"Hermione, when you left, I thought I was dying. I felt so broken. My heaving heart was full of pain, and the ache just wasn't easing. I had to find you. Next to my son, your my everything. Give me forever. Because I'm kissing only you." There were very few dry eyes in the crowd as he finished. The official tapped his wand to the ribbon, and it turned into a pair of matching clauddaugh rings, hers with an emerald, his with a ruby. They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You may kiss the bride" The man stepped back. Draco took her into his arms, and brought his lips to her. He didn't know how long they kissed for, but his son was tugging on his pants. He pulled his lips away, and rested his forehead on hers.

"Yes Scorpy?"

"You gotta stop kissing Mia Daddy! It's time for the party!" the child was barely containing his glee.

"Alright my boy, lets get this celebration started!"

**Song:**

**Kissing You**

**Artist:**

**Des'Ree**

**Youtube link: (no breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com/watch**

**?v=Jt-NwAA3Wvo**


	10. At The Beginning

**This song is so cute.**

**PM me to see Hermione's reception dress.**

AT THE BEGINNING

The wedding was over. With a few flicks of their wands, Molly, Cissa and Andy transformed the room back into a ball room. Tables sprung up, with gold and silver tablecloths covering them. The platform turned into a stage, and a band came out of the back room. Hermione left the room for a moment, and came back in a different dress. This one was all white with a flowing skirt. As soon as everyone was settled, Cissa stepped to the microphone.

"Thank you to everyone who helped setting up, and to Mr. Jones for overseeing the wedding. And with that, lets eat!" Food appeared on the plates, and the goblets and glasses magically filled. Conversations were varied, and there was a lot of laughter. After a bit, the band took the stage, and announced the couple's first dance. Draco stood and offered his hand to his wife. She took it, and he spun her onto the dance floor.

"How did you find such a perfect song for us?" he asked. She just smiled at him. They waltzed around the floor, and were soon joined by other couples. She drew closer to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I have something to tell you honey." Hermione smiled up at him.

"What is it?" he quirked an eyebrow. She pulled her wand out, and muttered a spell. He jolted to a stop when her wand turned baby pink.

"A baby?" he whispered

"A girl." she whispered back. He drew her into his arms, and spun her around in celebration.

A Few Months Down the Road...

Hermione folded the last onesie, and laid it in the drawer. She brought a hand down, and caressed her stomach. She smiled as she felt a kick, and then her breath caught in her throat as she felt the unmistakeable feeling of a contraction.

"Draco!" she called, walking to the door, "Draco!"

"Yes dear?" he poked his head out of their bedroom.

"It's time." his eyes widened, and he scrambled back into the room. He emerged holding her overnight bag. He came over to her.

"Shelby!" she called. Their house elf came into the room.

"Yes Miss?"

"Take Scorpy over to the Potter's. We are off to St. Mungo's." the house elf trembled with excitement.

"Yes Miss!" the house elf was off with a pop. Draco took her hand, and apparated them off to the hospital.

Hours Later...

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"Tired, but accomplished."

"Our daughter is beautiful, isn't she?" Draco looked down at the bundle of pink in his arms. His daughter had his eyes, with a platinum blonde mop on her head. He imagined that she would soon have a bushy head of hair that would rival what her mother's once was.

"Have you picked a name yet Mia?"

"mmm, Keelee Jane" she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut. He looked down at his daughter.

"Hmm, Keelee Jane. I like it. Happy birthday Keelee Jane."

A Few Years Later...

"Dad, why does Scorpy get to go off to school. I wanna go to school!" Keelee tugged on her father's pocket. He shifted one of the twins to his other hip.

"Your not old enough to go to Hogwarts yet."

"When will I be old enough?"

"When your eleven." He set two year old Severus down, and took his hand. Hermione caught up with them, carrying Rhiannon. The little girl was the spitting image of her father, while Severus looked like Hermione. She reached out and ruffled her oldest daughter's hair.

"You'll get there honey. For now, enjoy being home with us." the little girl huffed, and stomped over to her brother.

"You'll write me every day right Scorpy?" She fluttered her eyelashes at her brother. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'll write you, and mom and dad." He hugged his little sister. She smiled at him, and skipped back to her father. Hermione smiled at her children, and handed Scorpius a cat carrier. He took it and wiggled his fingers in. The black kitten hissed, and swiped at the boy.

"I'll let you out on the train Fenix. I know you don't like the carrier." He set the box down. The whistle sounded, calling the last few stragglers to the train. Draco pulled his son into a hug. The boy hugged him back. The whistle sounded again. Scorpius pulled free and grabbed his things running for the train.

"Bye Dad, bye Rea, by Sev, Keelee. I love you." The boy stopped. He set his things down, and ran back to Hermione.

"Bye Mom. I love you" Tears came to Draco's eyes at the unusual display of affection. The boy ran off and hopped on the train. He waved from the doorway as the train pulled away.

More Time Passes...

"To Mom and Dad!" Scorpius raised his glass to his parents. His hand was resting on the shoulder of his quite pregnant wife. His sisters laughed, and his brother just rolled his eyes. Keelee was holding her own daughter, cuddling the child. The babe's flaming red hair marked her as a Weasley descendent. Her husband leaned over and kissed her. James and her had just celebrated their second anniversary. Hermione turned to her daughter in law.

"Julia, when are you do?" The girl brightened.

"He's actually due on Christmas. Another red and green baby for the family!" She laughed, and brushed her long black hair over her shoulder. Hermione smiled. She turned and focused on her youngest children.

"So, Rhiannon, how does it feel to be the only Malfoy to graduate from the Gryffindor house?" the girl looked up at her mom.

"I dunno mum, I haven't graduated yet." her twin brother started laughing. Hermione smiled at her children. The family finished dinner, and the adults shifted to the lounge for some drinks and dancing. Scorpius went up to the band, and whispered something to the singer. The woman smiled, and nodded. Scorpius returned to the table. The woman on stage stepped up to the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Mr and Mrs Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Congratulations on twenty strong years."

The strains of a familiar song started. Hermione looked at her husband with wide eyes. He stood and offered her a hand. She took it, and let him lead her onto the dance floor. The spun around the dance floor for a bit. Draco lowered his head so that his mouth was near her ear.

"We were strangers, who started out on a journey, never dreaming what we would go through. Now here we stand, and I still love you as much as I did in the beginning. We've had crazy adventures, but traveled them together." She raised her eyes to him.

"Here we stand, unafraid of the future. Life is a road, that I want to keep going. Love is a river, let's keep it flowing. Every day feels like I'm standing at the beginning with you." He lowered his head, and gave her a kiss that spoke volumes.

**Song: **

**At The Beginning**

**Artist:**

**Donna Summers and Richard Marx**

**Youtube Link: (no breaks)**

**http:/**

**www.**

**youtube**

**.com/watch?v**

**=F2ZB2V-FxS4**


End file.
